101615 - Of Trolls and Teamwork
guardantTuraco GT began pestering gaslampTragedian GT at 23:22 -- 11:22 GT: hello? 11:22 GT: hello. 11:22 GT: are you, by any chance, jack detrich? 11:23 GT: i am. 11:23 GT: i see my reputation has preceded me. 11:23 GT: lovely! i have a small request of you, mr. detrich! 11:23 GT: would you like to play a game with me and a handful of others? 11:23 GT: i like games. 11:23 GT: it is called sburb. i believe you have heard of it? 11:23 GT: and i'm very good at them. 11:24 GT: why yes, i have. in fact, i've recently tracked down a copy, and was looking for a team. 11:24 GT: marvelous! perhaps you would like to become a part of this group, mr detrich? 11:24 GT: i'm certain you would make a vital teammate! 11:24 GT: yes, i think i will. i'm glad you invited me. who all else do you have signed up so far? 11:25 GT: well, as of now, 11:25 GT: mr. mike simons 11:25 GT: ms. lila cenero 11:25 GT: mr. kyle carter 11:25 GT: and potentially a mr. milo howser 11:26 GT: by any chance would you have any suggestions as to further contacts, 11:26 GT: mr. detrich? 11:27 GT: it's been a while since i made any new human contacts i would want to play a game with. everyone i've been talking to is a troll of one sort or another. 11:27 GT: a troll? 11:27 GT: of the digital variety? 11:27 GT: is there any other kind? 11:27 GT: i am sad to hear of your troublees! :o 11:27 GT: it's fine. i know how to deal with trolls. 11:28 GT: haha, who knows? in this day and age, perhaps they were a literal troll! 11:28 GT: hiding under a bridge somewhere :o 11:28 GT: after all, you did specify "human" 11:28 GT: ;D 11:28 GT: i tend to think of trolls as lesser creatures. 11:29 GT: hm, awfully harsh of you, mr. detrich! 11:29 GT: i'm certain that everyone is a wonderful person at heart! 11:29 GT: if you had met these jokers, you would probably agree. 11:29 GT: they certainly can't be that bad! 11:29 GT: give me your contacts list! 11:29 GT: i'd love to have a friendly conversation with these 'trolls' 11:30 GT: i'm sure all they need is some careful attention, 11:30 GT: and just a dash of friendship ;D 11:30 GT: nah, it's not worth the hassle of having them on your back. 11:30 GT: haha, to be honest, that just encourages me! 11:31 GT: i've yet to have ANYONE pn my back! 11:31 GT: it would be a rrather exciting new experience, to be, "trolled". 11:31 GT: as bizarre as i'm certain it sounds 11:31 GT: ^~^ 11:33 GT: anyway, as to your question about other players for our team, i haven't spoken to them personally but i suspect you'll have your best luck with gratuitouscalibrations and tenaciousgregarity. 11:34 GT: ah, yes! mr. batson and, this armina person! 11:34 GT: they too are on my list of candidates! 11:34 GT: you have an excellent eye for people, mr. detrich! 11:34 GT: yeah. 11:34 GT: at any rate i'm pretty sure eight players is the right number to aim for. 11:35 GT: so i think those two are all we'll need. 11:35 GT: hopefully so! 11:35 GT: to have a full team. 11:35 GT: is there any requests you would like to make, mr detrich? 11:35 GT: i'm certain you're busy and i wouldn't want to take your time! 11:35 GT: i'd like to talk to this lila person you mentioned. what's her handle? 11:36 GT: cosmicConundrum! 11:36 GT: perhaps you'll get along! 11:36 GT: yes, i suspect so. 11:36 GT: it would be nice for everyone on this team to be friends! 11:36 GT: will that be all, mr detrich? 11:36 GT: yes. friends. sounds great. 11:37 GT: we'll all be the best of friends. forever. 11:37 GT: exactly! 11:37 GT: ^~^ 11:37 GT: yes, i think it will. i look forward to when we start playing the game. 11:37 GT: as will i! 11:37 GT: good day, mr. detrich! 11:37 GT: talk to you later. -- guardantTuraco GT ceased pestering gaslampTragedian GT at 23:37 -- Category:Arch Category:Jack